Quest:The Alchemist
Summary Create minor weakening poison and bring them Nadja(Right click her.) who is down near the dock in New Avalon. Story Hello *name*, are you looking for some work? My friend Nadja has asked me to make her some poisons but I have been putting it off because I am allergic to poison ivy. As an alchemist you can make poisons, dyes, and even potions for ability enhancement and healing but I had to skip the weakening poisons because I break out for weeks if I mess with poison ivy. Would you be interested in making some minor weakening poisons for Nadja? Steps Speak with Petricia to learn how to create poisons Petricia says, "Before we begin, speak with my mother Betty to join the order of alchemy so you may craft these poisons." Petricia says, "Making a poison from your alchemy skill is a very simple matter. First open your specializations window from the top of your character menu. Under the tradeskills box you will see an icon labeled Alchemy. Click that icon and then click it into position where you want it on your hot bar. Let me know when you are done." Petricia says, "Excellent, if you click that icon you will pull up a list of all the alchemy objects you can make currently. The higher your skill is the more you will be able to create. You can gain skill by practice of course! Each Time you craft an item that is of appropriate level you will gain skill." Petricia says, "That's right, but don't worry the weakening poisons she wants require don't require too much skill. You should be able to make them, as well as skill up on them! Look down your list and click the poisons box, in that list you will find the minor weakening poison. Click that icon and place it on your hot bar as well." Petricia says, "Now that the icon is on your hot bar, when you click it you will attempt to make the poison. You will require ingredient's though. Normally you need to buy your ingredients' from a merchant but since this is my order I will give them to you." Petricia says, "Here you are, now simply click the icon to create the poisons, once you have them go ahead and deliver them to Nadja. (Right click her.) Give 20 minor weakening poisons to Nadja. Speak with Nadja to confirm her order is correct Finish Thank you *class*, let Patricia know that I appreciate her getting these for me and I am sorry to bother her allergies. Here is a bracelet that Betty made for me when I was your level. May you live to give it to someone else. Rewards * 5 silver, 99 copper * 5,100 experience * Bracer of Shadow (optional) * Bracer of the Deft (optional) * Bracer of the Wise (optional) Tips Even though reference is made to joining the alchemist's order, since you automatically have Basic Crafting you do not need to join the order to complete this quest. Category:QuestCategory:Albion Category:New Avalon